One Last Kiss
by TheMisunderstoodChild
Summary: AU. Drew and May are two average teenage lovers. They have a few stumbles along the way, but they don't let it go to their heads. But when May almost get's herself killed, and Drew comes to the rescue, they just might not have one last kiss. Contestshipping!
1. Flashbacks&Arguments

Ok so this is a new fic called One Last Kiss . I'm sorry for any mistakes. I just downloaded a new spell check and it's not working right! So I'm really sorry! But here y'all go!

* * *

I can't belive it. Just five days ago, everything was perfect. Drew and I were dating for three months. Keyword: were. Yesterday he came up to me and told me he couldn't do it anymore. I remember how those past four days happened.

[Drew!" I yelled.

"(gasp) May! Oh wow Happy 3 month anniversary!'' He yelled kissing me.

'' Aw happy anniversary babe!" I said.

"Ok I got you something. I know red is your favorite color, so I got you this!" He said pulling a red rose from behind his back. (Like he always does)

"Oh Drew! I love it!" I said.

"Oh wait that's not it. I also got you this." He pulled out a white box and and opened it to reveal a necklace with a red rose charm.]

I eyed the red rose and matching necklace in my trash bin by my bed.

['' Oh my God Drew it's beautiful!'' I said putting it on.

"Yeah. I'm glad you like it."

"I also have something for you." I said.

"Really?"

''Yeah, but we have to drive to mine."

"Ok." He said walking to my car.

"Ok now close your eyes."  
"What! Do I have to?"

I sighed."Yes Drew you have to."

'' Ugh ok..." He said closing his eyes.

We drove about five minutes and pulled into the parking lot of Carbies.

"OOH! YOU TOOK ME TO CARBIES! I LOVE THIS RESTAURANT!" He yelled

(A/n: See what I did there? How in tv show and movies they chang the name of a restaurant a little? Arby's? Carbies? Eh nevermind...)

"Yep. I know it's your favorite so I brought you here. You can have whatever you want. Limit's One hundred fifty dollars. That's as high as my dad would let me go."

'' Thanks babe your the best!''] I smiled as I pictured him pigging out.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Come in" I said digging my head into the pillow.

"Hey girl." Leaf said.

'' Hey Leaf(snif) What's up?"

"Not much... Are you ok?" She asked sitting down mext to me.

"Hm let's see. The love of my life and boyfriend for three months and my best friend just dumped me for no reason. Yeah I'm fine." I said harshly.

"W-w-well I'm sorry (snif) it's just that your my best friend.. my sister and I just wanted to make sure you were ok!" She said crying.

"Oh Leaf i'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I was just angry!" I said crying harder.

So when Gary, Ash, and Misty walked in, all they saw were two crying and angry girls.

"Wow..." Ash said.

"What happened to you two?" Gary asked, snickering.

"Shut up you two!" Misty said, turning two the two boys. Then she turned to us and said

"Oh my God! Are you two alright?"

"Mmmhhmmm... You know what happened to me and then I got mad and yelled at Leaf a nd made her cry. And now I feel bad!" I said shoving my face into my pillow again.

"Aw you two need to stop crying!" Gary said this time not being obnoxious.

"Yeah gals! Chill have some fun!" Ash said doing a small dance.

"Oh Ash I can always count on you to cheer me up." I said hugging him.

"Yep. I'll be here all night people."

"Hey May? Can I see you outside?" Gary asked.

"Sure..." I said. He let me go out the door first so I thought he was being a gentleman, but he closed the door behind me and locked it.

"Hey!" I yelled banging on the door.

'Agh! This is never gonna work.'I thought. So I just pushed my head to the wall. I couldn't hear the voices to well, but I did hear something.

The first voice was Misty's. "Hey guys, don't you think she's overreacting?"

"Well, let's say Ash just dumped you. How would you react?" Leaf asked. I smiled. I knew she'd stick up for me.

Misty laughed. "He'd never break up with me. Right Ash?" She asked. She probably had her mallet out. That made me laugh really loud. I immediately covered my mouth.

"Hey guys? I think May is listening." Ash said.

"Damnit!" Misty said.

"Yeah that's right! I was listening!" I said knocking the door in. (A/n: Like busted the lock. She didn't break the door.)

"Uh May I can explain..." Misty said.

"Explain what? That when I need you most you back out on me? Well guess what. I'm not going to take it. Get out." I said pointing to the door.

"What ever. Let's go Ash." Misty said.

"Uh..." He looked around. Gary nodded and Ash said "No. I love my friends and I'm not leaving. Please don't kill me!" He said jumping behind my bed.

"Ugh! What ever." She said barging out of my room.

"Thanks guys. For sticking up for me. And being there for me. I love you guys!" I said tearing up.

"We love you too May!" Dawn said.

"GROUP HUG!" Ash yelled.

After the hug, everyone but Leaf left.

"Thanks Leaf, for going against Mallet Misty and sticking up for me." I said.

"Don't mention it. I mean it.'' she said very seriously.

I laughed and she did to. It felt good to laugh again.

* * *

There y'all go! Hope it's good enough for you. =p Well adios people I got to write a new chappie! Peace!


	2. Confessions

Ok so here's chapter two!

* * *

"Wait let me get his straight- Drew just suddenly broke up with you?" Gary asked the next morning at school.

"You just have to rub it in my face, don't you?" I said tearing up.

"No I think I know why! He was cheating on you!" Ash yelled.

Just that moment the worst thing happened. Drew walked up. "Who cheated on who?" He asked.

I slammed my locker shut. "Good-bye!"

"Hey guys, do you think she's mad at me?" He asked.

"No, you're just the love of her life, and you broke her heart. No big deal." Leaf said.

"Wait. I'm the love of her life?" He asked.

All the girls groaned on cue. "Good bye loser." Dawn said.

"Yeah bye jerk." Leaf said following.

"Oh yeah take this" Misty said dumping the rest of her yogurt she was eating down his pants.

"Nice" I said when we all left.

"Thank you" She said with a prideful smile

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I don't know." Dawn said.

"How about we get to first period before Professor Juniper writes us up." Leaf said.

"Oh crap we should!" I yelled.

"You do know we have like, two minuets right? Dawn asked.

"Oh…." I said shamefully.

We just sat around until the bell rang. The rest of the day was slow.

When I got home, my mom wasn't home so I just got changed and sat down on the couch and flipped through random books and magazines. When the door bell rang, first person that came to my mind was Drew to talk to me so I grabbed my airsoft gun and answered the door.

"What do you want you" I asked pointing the gun at him.

"Woah May what's wrong with you?" Ash asked.

"Sorry, ever since the breakup I've been on edge. I thought you were Drew." I apologized.

"It's ok. Can we come in?" Leaf asked.

"Oh yeah sure. I didn't realize you had the whole crew with you." I said.

"Yep we're all here!" Dawn said.

"Yeah anyone makes one mistake, which includes making anyone cry making anyone mad, or being a perv. Gary, will get a nice whack with my mallet." Misty said.

"Hey!" Gary said.

'Watch you tone boy!" Misty said.

"Uh I hate to interrupt, but can we please go sit down?" I asked.

"Sure."

We all just sat there awkwardly, no-one saying anything.

After about ten minutes, Dawn randomly asked "Hey, anyone want to go swimming?"

"Yeah it's like, ninety degrees outside." Leaf said.

"Ok." I said.

"Alright, let us guys get changed and we'll meet in Misty's back yard, since she has the biggest pool." Gary said.

"Ok, how long will you guys be?" I asked.

"Um, about half an hour. Ok?" Gary asked.

"Sure. Why don't you girls go out and get us something to eat?" I asked turning to Dawn.

"Sure! Let's go girls!" She said dragging Leaf and Misty toward the door.

"Bye guys!" I yelled to the leaving crowd of my friends.

"Bye May!" everybody yelled.

When I was sure that everyone was gone, I grabbed my guitar and songbook and started playing.

After a little, I started to sing.

"_Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to. As I pace back and forth all this time 'cuz I honestly believed in you."_

"Hey girl I forgot my-'' Dawn started.

"Uh Dawn!'' I yelled setting my guitar down.

"What were you just singing?" she asked.

"Nothing!"

"Yes you were. Play it again.'' She demanded.

''Ok'' I said picking my guitar again.

"_Holding on the days drag on. Stupid girl I should've known I should've known."_

"Hey Dawn what's the hold up?" Leaf asked, Misty behind her.

"Shhh! May's singing!" She whispered.

"_That I'm not a princess this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you sweep off her feet lead her up the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you let me down. Now it's too late for you and you white horse, to come around." _I finished and set my guitar down.

"So what do you think so far?" I asked.

"Oh my God girl! That was amazing!" Misty said.

Dawn just squealed.

"She- girl, you got talent." Leaf said.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Ash asked.

"What? You guys aren't supposed to be here!" I yelled.

"Yeah well, we got dressed and Ash- get this- He wasn't hungry!" Gary yelled.

I barely heard what he said. I was too busy studying Paul. 'He's so… mysterious. Why does Dawn like him? Why does he like Dawn? He should like me!' Wait; there is no way I just thought that. He's Dawn's boyfriend!

"Uh May? Are you ok? You've been checking Paul out for the past three minutes." Leaf stated.

I blushed. "Screw you! I was not!" I yelled throwing a pillow at her.

"Sorry, but it's true." Leaf said laughing.

"Ok guys let's go before Paul and May both blow up of embarrassment." Gary said.

"I'm not embarrassed." Paul said.

"Let's go." Ash said laughing. Everybody but Dawn and I left.

"Hey can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Ok so this is going to sound crazy, but do you like Paul?" She asked.

'Oh I can't tell her! She'll hate me!' I thought.

"Will you hate me if I tell you the truth?" I asked.

"No."

"Ok so I kind of do. Don't hate me please!" I yelled.

To my surprise, all she did was laugh. "I don't hate you silly goose!"

"You don't?"

"No! He's my boyfriend! If he liked you, he would've asked you out, not me."

'Well, I could point out that I was with Drew. No I won't."' I thought.

"Well, they're waiting for me. Got to go. Bye May!" She yelled.

"Bye." I said.

* * *

There was my failed drama! -_- I suck at drama! Please reveiw and tell me how I did!


	3. From fighting to kissing goodbye

OK i'm sorry this is short, but it was 2:19 in the morning when I wrote this. So cut me some slack if it was bad. OK Another thing. For a couple chapters this is going to seem like PaulxMay but I promise, it's not!

* * *

"Hey girl!" Leaf said.

"Hey Leaf.'' I said not looking at her.

"Ready for are sleep-over?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I said still not looking at her. I don't know why, but ever since last week with the group I've been randomly thinking of a certain mysterious boy with purple hair.

"Ok girl, Explain what's going on? You're zoning out all the time and not looking at me. What's up?" She asked setting her bags down.

"Ok. First off, Dawn already knows. Ever since Drew and I broke up, I kind of started liking Paul." I said.

"No way." Is all she could say.

"Yeah and I feel bad. Because y'know, he's with Dawn."

"You don't have to feel bad." She said laughing.

I was so sad when the doorbell rang, I didn't even jump up to get it.

"You going to get that?" she asked.

"No."

"Ok be right back" She yelled.

"Ok."

Seconds later, she returned with Paul and Dawn.

"Oh." Is all I could say.

"Ok the reason we're here is because we have to talk." Dawn said, getting straight to the point.

" About what?" I asked.

"Ok sit down." She demanded.

"I am sitting."

"Oh yeah. We need to talk about your crush on Paul." She said.

I immediately snapped out of my trance.

"Why?" Leaf asked.

"Well, I feel we should talk about it." Dawn argued.

"Alright, I'll be up in May's room if you need me." She said retreating to my room.

"OK, so May. Please talk to me about this!" She whined.

"There's nothing to talk about!" I yelled.

Paul sat there staring at the two girls fighting over him.

"May! Yes there is!" She yelled standing up.

"Like what?"

"Like when this started. Or why? Or why Paul?" She yelled gesturing to Paul.

"Ok I don't know why, just the fact that I'm a sad, hormone enraged teen girl? And I don't know why Paul! And lastly, after Drew and I broke up! I was sad and I just don't know what happened! It's not like I kissed him." I yelled starting to cry.

"Oh." She said sitting down.

For the first time, Paul actually said something.

"Girls, there is no need for this. I'm not worth fighting over. You two are good friends. I'm not going to be the one to ruin that." He said.

Man, that's the most he ever said at once.

"You're right. Dawn just can't realize that!" I yelled.

"I can too!" She retorted.

"Girls!" He yelled.

"Sorry.." I said quietly.

"Well, if you're going to stick up for her and not me, I'm leaving. Oh yeah and we're through!" Dawn yelled stomping out the door and slamming it in the process. Thank God my mom wasn't home.

"Shit! I'm sorry Paul!" I said.

"It's ok." He mumbled.

"Really?" I asked.

He grunted in reply.

"Well, I guess you hate me too.." I mumbled.

What happened then surprised me more than anything. Paul walked up to me, kissed me and left.

"Wow, are you for real?" Leaf asked me in shock.

We were up in my room just being lazy. As soon as Paul left I ran up into my room to tell Leaf everything.

"Yes I'm serious!Wait until you hear how he left. He just got up and I said about him hating me and he got up and kissed me and he just left!" I yelled.

Leaf jumped off my bed and got three inches from my face.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

We both squealed really loudly.

"Ok calm down!" I said, taking deep breaths.

''Ok but how is Dawn going to react when she finds out you kissed her boyfriend?"

"First off, he kissed me, and second, she broke up with him. So we're good!"

"Cool." She said.

"(Yawn) well, after all that yelling I'm tiered. I'm going to bed." I said.

"Ok. Me too." She said.

"Night"

"Night"

* * *

Sorry to end it so soon! I kid of rushed this chapter... Sorry! Review and tell me how I did please! Thanks!


	4. Reuniting relationships

OK so this one is kind of short... But that's because I have no motivation! Nobody reviews! -_- My point is More reviews=longer chapters. Oh well, here you go.

* * *

When we went back to school, I made Leaf promise not to anyone what happened at my house. Once I got her to agree, which was hard, we just played everything off.

"Hey guys!" Ash said walking up to Leaf and I.

"Hey Ash!" I said.

"What's up?" Leaf asked.

"Oh not much. What about you May?" Ash asked with a mischievous smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here." He said dragging me across the hallway.

"What?" I asked more angrily than last time.

"A little birdie told me that you and Paul kissed." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

What? Leaf better not have told him.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"They told me not to tell."

"Ugh!" I yelled slamming my locker door shut. I grabbed Leaf by the wrist and drug her to Gary's locker.

"Stay here until I come get you." I demanded.

"Ok." She said.

I ran down to Paul's locker.

"Did you tell Ash what happened at my house?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"No."

"Then how does he know?"

He shrugged.

"Paul! No one can know! If Dawn finds out she'll be" He cut me off.

"I don't care if Troublesome finds out. We're done." He said and walked away.

'Jerk.' I thought laughing. *RING!* That bell is so loud.

I rushed to science class.

I had science with Dawn, Misty, Gary, Drew, and Paul.

I could barely concentrate. Between the men glares from Dawn, the apologetic looks from Gary and Misty, the fact that Drew was my lab partner, and Paul sat right in front of me, it was impossible to listen to Professor Birch! I just got done mixing chemicals when I got a note from Dawn.

It read:

Dear boyfriend stealing slut,

The title says everything that I had to tell you.

Dawn

"What does that note say?" Drew asked. Ever since we broke up, he's been trying to get me to b e his friend.

"None of your business." I said.

"Well." He said obnoxiously.

'Why is he so freaking annoying?' I thought.

While I was thinking, I didn't realize Drew slipped the note out from under my hand.

"Dawn thinks you're a boyfriend stealing slut?" He asked.

"Don't talk about it." I said angrily.

"Sheesh." He said.

Right after that, Misty dropped of a note from her and Gary. I could tell that Misty demanded that she had to write it, because it was written in her barely-legible handwriting.

May,

Two things. First, what did that note from Dawn say?

Two, What did Drew say?

Reply!

Mist and Gary.

I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote:

Misty and Gary,

Dawn called me a boyfriend stealing slut and Drew asked me about the note and I yelled at him. ~May

I waited until Professor Birch left the room to give it to her.

When she read it, her face had a disgusted look on it.

"What was that all about?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, why would she call you that?" Misty asked.

At that exact moment Dawn walked up. "Because she is."

"Oh really? Tell us the story. I'd love to hear it." Gary said.

I sat there listening to Dawn tell the story. She told everything that happened exactly, even me and Paul's kiss.

When she finished, Misty looked up at me in surprise. "Really? Why didn't I know?"

I sighed. "Because, I didn't want Dawn to find out what happened after she left. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We understand." Gary said hugging me.

"Thanks." I said returning the hug.

"What first steal my boyfriend then Leaf's? wow, you're on a role!"

"Y'know what? I'm tired of this! He kissed me! It was a crush! You said you were ok with it! What is wrong with you? IT WAS JUST A FREAKING HUG!" I yelled.

She looked like she was about to cry. "Sorry! I didn't think you thought of it like that! I'm really sorry!"

"Really?" I asked.

"I just want Paul back. I want him to call me Troublesome again! I want this to go back to the way it was last week!" She yelled crying.

I nodded to Paul who was behind Dawn. He came up and said "Love you too, Troublesome."

"Oh Paul! I' so sorry!" She cried hugging him.

The rest of the day played on like usual. But instead of going to bed to waking up feeling like crap, I went to bed knowing that I had my best friend back, and I did a good thing today.

* * *

Did you love it? Like it? Completely hate it? Review and tell me!


	5. Mysteries

Sorry it took so long! Writer's block sucks! I have a question. How many chapters do you think this should have? I don't care how many! As long as it's not too long! well, i'll shut up and let you read! Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm glad that you and Dawn are done fighting!" Misty said.

"Yeah me too." Leaf said, throwing a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Dawn laughed. "You guys think you can just talk about it in front of us! You're making me feel bad!"

"Well, I'm cool with it." I said.

We were all having a sleep over at my house.

"Hey May? Didn't you say the boys were coming for a little?" Leaf asked

"Um…. Yeah they should be here soon." I said.

Like it was scripted in a movie, the door bell rang.

Everyone started laughing like retards.

"I'll get it." I said.

I ran upstairs and opened the door. I thought it would be the boys, but it was just Drew.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"Well, hello to you too May."

I threw him my most evil glare.

"Well, ok. I was wondering if we could be friends." He said hopefully.

"Why? So you can kill my heart again?"

"No! I was just wondering if we could be friends. Like earlier this school year."

"Yeah, then you asked me out, then you broke my heart. No."  
"Well, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say that?" he asked.

"You don't anymore. You just have to leave me alone." I said, slamming the door shut.

"Hey where are the guys?" Leaf asked when I got downstairs.

"Not here yet."

"What? Then who was at the door?" Misty asked.

"Drew." I said not looking away from the TV.

Everyone gasped. That's when I looked up from the TV.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? He's allowed to come visit me! Just because he's my ex-boyfriend, doesn't mean he's not allowed to come and say hi." I yelled.

"Well, no need to yell." Dawn said.

"I'm sorry guys…. I'm just stressed. I mean, Drew wants to be my friend, and I don't want to be his. What do I do?" I asked.

"Well, if you don't want to be his friend, don't. Simple as that." Dawn said.

"No no no. You should be his friend. He's a nice guy." Leaf said. We all gave her puzzled looks.

"Well…" she said.

"Ok if he bothers you again, come find me and I'll smack some sense into that boy. I don't have this mallet for no reason." Misty said pulling out her mallet.

"Where do you keep that thing?" I asked.

"None of you business." She retorted.

"Ok, so Dawn says don't be his friend, tried that, Leaf says be his friend, question mark, and Misty says beat the crap out of him. No thanks." I said.

"Well, which one are you going to do?"" Leaf asked.

"Wait! I have a suggestion!" Yelled a random voice.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

This girl had shoulder length dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and is really short.

"Yeah I've never seen you at school." Leaf said.

"Tell us who you are, or I'll hit you!" Misty said pulling out her mallet.

"Wait! My name is Julia. I don't go to your school, so that's why you don't know me." Julia said.

"Ok, so what's your idea?" I asked.

"Well, I say just be neutral with him. Say hi to him in the hallway, but don't act like he's your best friend."

"Wow, I never thought of that. Thanks Julia!" I exclaimed.

"Yep! Well, I got to go. Bye girls!" She said running up the stairs. Half way up, she tripped and fell up the stairs.

"It's ok! I do that a lot! It's a habit." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok. So just be neutral. Got it." I said.

"Wow… That girl is really creepy." Dawn said.

"Yeah I know, right?" Misty said.

"Hey guys, don't judge. She seemed nice." I said.

"Yeah. I wonder how she knew where you lived or what your problem was." Leaf said.

"Same here." Dawn and Misty agreed.

"Yeah." I said staring at the steps she fell up.

I snapped out of my trance when the doorbell rang.

"Sheesh, that scared me!" I said.

"I can tell. You jumped back about three feet!" Misty said.

"Whatever. I'll go get it." I said running up the stairs.

While running up the stairs, I fell in the exact same place that Julia did.

"Ouch, that hurts!" I said.

"I bet!" Misty said between laughs.

When I finally got to the door, I was greeted by three familiar faces.

"Dude, what happened to you? You look like you were hit by a bus, then got ran over by a tractor.'' Gary said.

"What? Do I look that bad?" I asked. I looked in the mirror, and I looked fine.

"Gary! You son of a-"I was cut off by Misty, Dawn, and Leaf running up the stairs.

"Hey guys! I heard May yelling, so we figured you guys were here." Leaf said.

"Yeah. What did you guys do to her? She never yells!" Dawn said.

"Gary told me that I look like I was hit by a bus, then got ran over by a tractor." I said.

"Gary!" Leaf said hitting her boyfriend.

"Sorry..." He said.

"It's ok."

"All right! What do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Hey Ash, what time is it?" Misty asked.

"Time for you to buy a watch." He said laughing.

"Ash! I said throwing a pillow at him.

"It's ten- thirty." Leaf said.

"Holy crap! " I said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I need to go to bed! I have a huge algebra test tomorrow!" I yelled.

"May. Tomorrow is Saturday." Paul said.

"Oh."

"If you don't want us here, just say it!" Ash said.

"Yeah, you can't get rid of us that easy, Maple." Gary said.

"You all are retarded." Paul said.

We all looked at him.

"Do you really have to insult everything we do?" I asked.

In reply, he grunted.

"Well, I do think you guys should head home." Leaf said.

"Yeah me too." Misty said.

"Ok, we'll leave. Bye ladies." Gary said.

"Bye boys!" all us girls said,

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tiered." I said while yawning.

"Me too." Leaf said.

"Same." said Dawn.

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" misty yelled.

we all laughed and fell asleep.

* * *

Ooh it really sucked... Well, I hated it. what about you? Review and let me know!


	6. Just an ordinary weekend

Ok so here's chapter 6! sorry it took so long. Writer's block sucks!I've been forgetting to say this-

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET OR ANYTHING I USE IN THIS FIC!**

* * *

"Ugh! Weekends are so boring!" I yelled.

"Why? No school for two days!" Max said excitedly. I decided to spend my weekend with my mom and brother.

"And you get o spend quality time with your family." My mom pointed out.

I sighed. "Yeah but it's no fun without Dad."

"Well, why isn't it fun with me?" My mom asked.

"I don't know. It's just that dad gives off that whole, fun feeling." Max said.

"Well, I can be fun!" She protested.

"OK, show us what you got." I said, getting up from the floor.

"Alright, you two pick a movie and I'll put in popcorn and order pizza." she said running in to the kitchen.

"Ok!" Max and I said at the same time.

"Alright May, what movie should we watch?" Max asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Do you know a girl named Julia?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"NO! Why would I know a girl named Julia?" Ha asked awkwardly.  
We had an intense stare down.

Finally, he broke. "OK FINE! Mom and I hired her to help you with your problems." He said.

"Thanks Maxy!" I said and ran up to my room.

I slammed my door shut and sent a quick text to the girls.

**To: Misty, Leaf, and Dawn**

**From: May**

**Hey guys I found out who that girl was!**

Misty's reply came first.

**To: May**

**From: Misty**

**Really who is she?**

Before I could reply, I got Dawn's.

**To: May**

**From: dawn**

**Cool! Who was she? Is she nice? So many questions!**

Last but not least, I got Leaf's.

**To: May**

**From: Leaf**

**Was it your mom& Max?**

I sighed. If anyone could figure that out, I knew it'd be her.

**To: Misty**

**From: May**

**Someone my mom and Max hired to help me with my Drew problems.**

**To: Dawn**

**From: May**

**She's someone my mom and Max hired to help me with my Drew problems. And I don't know if she's nice!**

And then I told Leaf exactly what I thought.

**To: Leaf**

**From: May**

**Y'** **know, I knew you'd know. : ) you're just that kind of person.**

No one else said anything but Leaf.

**To: May**

**From: Leaf**

**Thanks I guess! :P G2g mom's making me do homework.**

I laughed.

**To: Leaf**

**From: May**

**Kk bye =)**

"I have no idea what to do now." I thought aloud.

"Well, you could come eat the pizza we ordered." Max said from the doorway.

I laughed. "Ok!"

We raced to the kitchen, with me in the lead. I almost won, but I was tripped.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Pumpkin." said my dad with a smile.

"Daddy!" Max and I yelled at the same time.

"Maxy! May! I missed you guys!"

You'd think that this wouldn't be a big deal, but my dad is the Petalburg gym leader, so we never see him.

"Dad! Why did you get back so early?" Max asked.

"Well, no one was coming to the gym, so I took a break! Can't I come see my children once in a while?" He asked.

"I guess…" I said laughing.

"Alright, I heard your mom bought pizza, and I smell popcorn. Do you know what this means?" He asked.

"NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET!" Max and I yelled.

"Oh no! Not a scary movie again." Mom said.

"Come on, Caroline, I just got back." Dad said with a begging look in his eyes.

"Oh fine!" She said.

"Yes!' We all said together.

We all ran into the living room and popped the movie in.

As we all screamed, the pizza and popcorn was left forgotten.

* * *

Ok so the ending is in honor of my dad moving back in! Love you daddy!


	7. Reunited!

Ok so here is chapter 7! Sorry for the wait! I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I've been so busy packing! Hope Y'all like it!

_**DISCLAIMER!- MUST I STATE THE OBVIOUS! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I USE IN HERE EXCEPT JULIA! I hope I own me.. Yes I am Julia... Don't judge me... **_

* * *

"Honey... Wake up…. May…. MAY!" My mom yelled.

"AH!" I yelled.

I gave her my most mean look.

"Sorry sweetie." She said apologetically.

"Whatever… Why did you wake me up at 6:00?" I asked.

"Someone is here to see you."

'Who the heck is here to see me?' I thought.

I groaned. "Let me get dressed and I'll be down."

"Alright. Love you!" She said.

"Whatever." I said laughing.

I threw on jean shorts and a tee-shirt and ran downstairs.

When I got there, I saw my mom and… Julia? What the heck is she doing in my house?

"Oh, I see you decided to join us." My mom said.

"Hi May!" Julia said perkily.

"Hello." I said sitting across from them.

We sat in awkward silence for a couple minutes until I broke the silence.

"Ok, so not to be rude, but why the heck are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you two should get to know each other." My mom said.

"Yeah. You and your friends seemed nice, and I feel we weren't properly introduced." Julia said.

"Alright, I'm May. There, we were properly introduced. Can I go back to bed now?" I asked.

"May Maple! Stop being rude!" My mom yelled.

"Sorry, I'm just really tiered." I said.

"Well, I hope you're not this grumpy on school days." Julia said just loud enough that I could hear.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh didn't your mom tell you? I'm transferring to your school! Isn't that absolutely amazing?" She asked happily.

"Oh yeah. Just great." I said flatly.

I guess my mom could hear my voice, so she pulled me aside.

"May, what's wrong? You seem sad that Julia's coming to your school."

I sighed. "It's not that I'm sad, it's just that… she's too peppy."

"Too peppy? You hang out with _Dawn Berlitz _for Arceus sake. And you're saying that she's too peppy?" She yelled pointing at Julia.

"Mom... Whatever." I said running up to my room.

I went to text the girls, but I left my phone downstairs.

I panicked a little, but I finally decided to send them all a quick email.

(A/N: I have no idea how emailing works so just bare with me ok?)

**From- Maybee15**

**To-TheLeafyOak ,SparklyChick45 ,BeachFun****  
**

**Guys… Julia's coming to r school….. :P **

I shut my laptop and jumped into my bed. It was only 6:30. I could sleep for a couple more hours….

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Ah, screw you annoying alarm clock. I slammed the off button and rolled out of bed. Unfortunately, the alarm clock came with me.

''Ouch… HOLEY CRAP! I SLEPT FOR NINE HOURS!"I yelled.

I jumped up and threw the alarm clock back on the stand and checked my email. Five new messages.

**To- Maybee15 **

**From- TheLeafyOak **

**Hey chicka! What's with the :p? **

Ugh… I knew someone would ask. DELETE!

**To-Maybee15 **

**From- BeachFun **

**Aw.. U sad? Should I beat her with my mallet? : ) Hahahahaha no seriously… **

Ah… Misty and her mallet.

**To- Maybee15 **

**From- SparklyChick45 **

**Awwww my baby girl's sad :'( call me and tell me the deats! **

Dawn.. Such a gossiper….

'I wonder who this last one is from….' I thought.

I clicked on my inbox and just about fainted when I saw who it was from.

**To- Maybee15 **

**From- THEDrewHayden **

**Listen May…. I really wanna be ur friend. Please call me when u get this.**

I deleted all of the messages but Drew's. I just re-read his over and over again.

After I read it about ten times, I ran downstairs and grabbed my phone.

I texted the girls as fast as I could.

**To- Leaf, Dawn, and Misty**

**From- May**

**Guys… Drew wants to talk to me. He told me to call him.… What do I do?**

I got the same reply from all of them.

**To- May**

**From- Leaf**

**Answer him! =) **

**To- May**

**From- Dawn**

**OMG! ANSWER HIM! TEXT ME WHAT HE SAYS!**

**To- May**

**From- Misty**

**I knew Grasshead would come crawling back :) Reply then tell me what happens!**

I read them and laughed (Mostly at Misty's.)

After catching my breath, I dialed Drew's number and waited until he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"D-drew?" I stammered.

"Oh hi May…. I'm taking it you got my e-mail." he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

I chuckled. "Yeah… So, what's up?"

"Ok, so be honest, don't sugar-coat at all…. Why don't you want to be my friend?" He asked.

'Why don't you want to be his friend?' My conscious asked.

'Shut up you!' I mentally yelled.

"Uh… Uh… I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled and hung up.

'Oh no! You just hung up on THE Drew Hayden. What is wrong with you?" My conscious questioned again.

'SHUT UP!' I yelled to my conscious.

I called him back. He picked up on the first ring.

"May…. What was that all about?" He asked.

"I don't know….. It's just that I'm so confused. We have a really annoying transfer student coming tomorrow, and just everything that's been happening in my life lately, it's just all confusing." I said.

"Well, that's all you had to say. You didn't need to yell." He said in a fake grown up voice.

"Drew, you always have a way of making me laugh." I said between laughs.

"Thank you, thank you very much." He said in an Elvis voice.

I started laughing even harder. "You play a _really_ good Elvis, Drew."

"Thanks… Now about being friends…." he started.

"Yes Drew, we can be friends. BUT! No being annoying. Got it?" I asked seriously.

"Got it, Sergeant." He said in a fake military voice, which of course, caused me to crack up again.

"Stop...It... Drew... I...can't…breathe…" I said between laughs again.

"Ok… I'll stop. But seriously May? Thanks." He said and hung up.

I sent out a quick text to the girls.

**To- Leaf, Dawn, and Misty**

**From- May**

**Hey drew and I r friends again… going to bed… NIGHT BESTIES! Me got 2 catch some z's -_-zzzzz**

I threw on some PJ's and climbed into bed. I was exhausted from all of today's events. I wonder how tomorrow will turn out…

* * *

Ooh... Julia's back! And Drew is her friend again! I really like how this is going to end, and I think my lovely readers (You) will too. I'm going to leave you with this- R&R!.


	8. Midterm Madness

Oh my God! I'm so sorry readers! I was super busy and didn't update in about a month! Super sorry! Her's a new update! Oh yeah. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I DO?

* * *

Well, school finally rolled around, and I was _not _happy about it. I was too busy catching up with Drew, that I forgot to study for my mid-terms.

I leaned up against my locker and sighed loudly.

"What's wrong May?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah you've been quiet all morning. What's up?" Leaf asked jumping towards me.

"Nothing..." I sighed.

"C'mon, I know that 'nothing' means something." Misty said.

"Ok if you guys want to know, I was catching up with Drew and then stuff happened at the restaurant and then I couldn't study for mid-terms." Everyone gasped.

"Oh my God! Panic mode! I'll go get my books!" Dawn yelled running away.

"Dawn!" I yelled. Too late. She slammed right into Drew.

"Oh I'm sorry... Wait! Drew Hayden! Because of you, May is going to fail her mid-terms. What is wrong with you?" She asked, hands on hips.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I didn't do anything!" He said, pushing past her. He stomped right over to me.

"What's wrong with Berlitz?" He asked.

"I was spending the week with you, and forgot to study..." I said quietly.

"Oh. Well, have fun redoing eleventh grade" Is all he had to say.

"Oh no!" Misty yelled. She walked up to Drew and slapped him.

"Ouch... What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Saying that May was going to fail." Leaf said.

"Guys..." I said. I walked up to Drew. He winced.

"Drew i'm not going to hurt you." I said, inspecting the red finger marks on his face.

"Ok... Ow Maple, that hurts." He whined when I touched his cheek.

"All right, I'll take you to the nurse so May can study." Leaf said.

"Ok thanks. Drew said.

"All right, let's study." I said, yanking out my books.

* * *

Dawn,Misty,Leaf and I studied all morning. From geometry, to science, to history. I had a headache by the time we were done.

***RING***

"Agh! That bell is so loud!" I said.

"I know right?" Leaf said, looking up.

Misty leaned towards her and looked up. "What are you looking at?"

I scowled. "What I'm looking at is a lot uglier."

"What the- oh that's what." Leaf said, looking at the petite girl with dirty blonde hair.

Julia walked up to our group. "Hey guys!"

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, crossing my hands.

"Well, someone is a Negative Nancy. What's wrong May? Forgot to study?" She asked innocently.

"It was YOU!" I yelled.

***RING* **The bell rang a second time.

"I didn't do nothing. Y'all have a good day now." Julia said evilly then walked away.

"What did she do. I'm lost." Dawn said.

"I'll tell you guys after class." I said rushing towards Professor Juniper's room.

* * *

I had a hard time answering the questions. It's not that I didn't know them, it's that Julia kept giving me evil glares.

I finished just before the bell rand, signaling for study period.

* * *

"OK, now will you tell us what happened?" Dawn asked as soon as we sat down.

"OK here's what happened. Every day of the week, Drew and I went out to a restaurant. But everyday something bad would happen and neither of us got home until late." I explained.

Misty's face got angry. "Oh.. that evil, caniving, little-"

I cut her off. "OK I know she's a bitch, but she's right there. Lets not talk about it anymore."

"Alright, but if I get my hands on her, I swear I'll kill her!" Misty yelled quietly. (a/n: If that made any sense. She yelled it, but in a whisper)

"Alright! Moving on... Where are the boys? I haven't seen any of them but Drew today." Leaf asked.

Just then, three boys ran in the gymnasium doors. One had a bucket on his head, another one had his clothes torn, yet showed no emotion, and the third on was bawling his eyes out. All three sat down on our table.

"Hey guys." I said.

"They-it-scratch-AH!" Gary screamed.

"Hey May? If you haven't noticed, I have a bucket on my head, and I need help getting it off. Oh yeah by the way, it's Ash." Said boy yelled.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Leaf asked, as I attempted to pry the bucket off Ash's head.

"Well, these retards wanted to play truth or dare, so I dared them all to go into the janitor's closet." Paul said.

"Then why is Gary crying and why does Ash have a bucket on his head. And where is Drew?" Misty asked.

"We ran into- ow May be careful- a pack of rats, and I-OW MAY!- tripped and fell into this bucket." Ash said with me still trying to get the bucket off.

"And what about you, my fearless boyfriend?" Leaf asked.

"T-the rats. They were so big. They c-chased me and I just was SO SCARED!'' He wailed.

"Now what about Drew?" I asked after I finally got the bucket off of Ash's head.

"Well, when cry-baby over there was running from the teeny tiny rats, he tripped on thin air and knocked Drew over and the rats got him and he had to go to the nurse." Paul explained.

"Now what about you?" Dawn asked.

"Oh the rats tried to get me, but the couldn't. " he said, obviously showing off for Dawn.

"Uh-huh. Wait so is Drew OK?" I asked.

"I don't know." Paul said.

"Thanks, you're such a help." I said sarcastically.

In reply, he grunted.

'Whatever. I'll see for myself.' I thought. I walked over and asked Professor Oak if I could use the restroom. Once he let me go, I ran to the nurses office.

"Hello? Nurse Joy?" I called.

"Yes sweetie?'' She replied, popping up from behind her desk.

"Is Drew here?"

"Drew Hayden?"

I sighed. "Yes, Drew Hayden."

"Oh, he wanted me to tell you that he went home. He got scratched up pretty badly. He'll be fine though."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Nurse Joy!'

She giggled. "Welcome, sweetie."

* * *

The rest of the day went OK. I did fine on my mid-terms, even though I probably failed my Pokemon History one. Gary finally stopped crying and Ash got his head stuck in the bucket while I was gone, and Paul eventually got new clothes and Drew was at his house. I went to his house once school let out.

* * *

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Coming!" I heard his mom say.

"Hello May! Nice to see you again!"

"Hello Mrs. Hayden." I said politely.

"Oh please! Call me Lynda. Oh do come inside!" she said, practically dragging me into the house.

"Drew is upstairs. You remember where his room is, right?" Lynda asked.

"Yes, thank you so much Lynda." I said, running to Drew's room.

***KNOCK***

I heard him groan. "MOM! I don't want any chicken soup!"

'Lets have some fun.' I thought.

I put on my best Lynda voice.

"Drew, don't talk to me that way. I will give you chicken soup if I want to." Wow i can't believe how believable that is.

"MOM! I DON'T WANT CHICKEN FREAKING SOUP!" He yelled.

"Watch your language young man." I said, and ran downstairs.

"Hey Lynda, Drew said he wants more chicken soup."

"Oh OK! I'll go get some. Would you like any?" She asked.

"Um... No thanks." I said with a smile.

"Alright, be right back." I heard her get the leftovers from the fridge and heat them in the microwave.

"Here you go!" she said when they were done."Ah thank you!" I said, running up the stairs.

***KNOCK***

"MOM GO AWAY!" He yelled.

"Hey Drew, you better let me in or else!" I yelled, in my regular voice.

"Oh sorry, December, it's open." He apologized.

I opened the door in anger. "MY NAME IS MAY! M-A-Y MAY!" I yelled.

"Oh congats! You can spell your own name!" He said with his signature smirk.

I looked down and realized why I'm in Drew's room.

"Here's some of your mom's chicken soup" I said with a devious smile.

"Screw you, Maple." He said bluntly.

"Yeah, you wish. So how are you?" I asked, setting on his bed.

"In pain. You?"

"Fine..."

We just sat in awkward silence.

Drew finally broke the silence. "So, how were mid-terms?"

"Hard." I said.

"Cool...''

More silence.

"OK Well, I got to go. Bye Drew." I said.

"Bye June."

"DREW-" I stopped. One word came to my mind. Revenge.

"Drew, eat your chicken soup" I said in my Lynda voice.

"It was you!" He yelled.

"Haha bye Drew." I said pulling the door shut.

I ran home since Drew only lives a block away from me. I crawled in bed even though it was only 6:30. For some reason, I kept thinking about Drew. He was just so...different.

* * *

Ooh... she's thinking about Drew! Ok so everyone who reads this! Look up She will be loved by Maroon 5! That song will be in here! Love that song! OK so just R&R!


	9. The blind date

OK! Here is chapter 9! May's dress is on my profile! Check it out? Thanks!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything I used in this fic! If i did, that would be awesome!_**

* * *

"Finally! Mid-terms are over!" I said fidgeting on Dawn's plushy pink comforter.

"I know right? Ugh, hold still!" Dawn said applying some rose colored blush to my cheeks.

"Uh, Dawn? Why are you guys getting me all dolled up?" I asked. Leaf was fixing my hair, Misty was painting my toenails, and Dawn was doing my make-up. They had me dressed in a gorgeous strapless, knee-length red dress. It was accented by a red bow on the left side of my waist. They also had me in red strappy heels.

"Because you're... going on a walk!" Leaf exclaimed awkwardly.

"Yeah, what she said." Misty followed, even more awkwardly than Leaf.

"Guys I thought she was going on a date!" Dawn whispered.

"What? A DATE?" I yelled.

"Surprise?" Leaf said.

"Guys, you know I don't want to date right now." I said disappointingly.

"Oh... So you're not going?" Dawn asked tearing up.

I sighed. "With who?"

"Ok so you already know him." Leaf said.

"And he's cute too." Misty followed with a wink.

"And he LOVES to tease you." Dawn finished.

"Uh... is it Brendan?" I asked.

"He moved away, remember?" Dawn said.

"Oh. Is it... Lucas?"

"Uh do you even talk to him? Plus, he's not even that cute." Leaf said.

"Ok, is it Ethan?"

"Are you even trying?" Misty asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Alright, you're done. Let's go." Misty said, dragging me out the door.

"Ow where are we going?" I asked.

"Get in. All of you." She demanded, pointing to her car.

"Ok, ok." we all said.

Misty slammed the door shut and drove in silence. We pulled up to a restaurant and told me to get out.

"How will I know who my date is?" I asked.

"You'll know." She said and drove away.

I sighed. 'Well, what do I got to lose.'

I walked in and scanned the room. It was a very nice restaurant. Each table had a tablecloth that had small pokeballs on it. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and lit a semi-dim light.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" The hostess asked. She had light pink hair and blue eyes. It took me a minute to realize who it was.

"Solidad! It's me May!" I exclaimed.

"May? Oh right May Maple! How've you been?" She asked.

"Not good..." I said looking down.

"Aw how about after I get off, we go hang out and catch up?" She asked.

"OK thanks. Oh and I'm just waiting for someone." I said.

"Yes, let me take you to your table." She said, escorting me to a table in the back of the room.

"Thanks, Solidad." I said with a smile.

"Anytime." She said and walked away.

I waited by myself for about ten minutes until I started to doze off. I was woken up by the feel of someone next to me.

"Huh? What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, you took a nap in my chest, and drooled all over my shirt." Ugh the sound of arrogance. "Why are_ you_ here Drew?" I asked.

"I don't know! The guys made me get dressed and brought me here." He explained.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. So why are you here?" He asked.

"Hey, did you know Solidad works here? " I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes. And don't try to change the subject.  
He said.

"Whatever. Well, while were here, I'm eating. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." I said flipping through the menus our waiter gave us.

"Whatever. I'll eat too." He said copying my actions.

Just then a waitress walked up to us.

"Hi! My name is Faith and I'll be serving you today! Are you guys ready to order?"

"Um, yeah. I'll have spaghetti with meatballs and a Sprite." I said.

"And I'll have steak, medium rare, and a Mountain Dew." Drew said.

"Alright! I'll have that to you soon!" Faith sad walking away.

"So..." I asked, trying to fill the awkwardness.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Not much..." I said.

"This is... Nice, I guess."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"What are _you _smiling at?" He asked obnoxiously.

"I was thinking of the time we went to Carbies." I said

"Oh." Is all he had to say.

"Yeah... I had fun that day."

"Yeah, so did I..." His voice trailed off.

"Um... Oh look! There's Faith! She has our food."I said awkwardly.

"Alright..."

"OK! Here is your spaghetti and Sprite, and here is your steak and Mountain Dew." Faith said, setting down our plates.

"Thank you!" We said simultaneously.

"May, leave the bill to me" Drew whispered.

I blushed. "OK."

"Now, let's eat!" We said simultaneously.

* * *

Ok... You're probably disappointed in me. ;_; Please don't get mad! I'm very busy! I'll try harder next chapter! Remember, May's dress is on my profile!


	10. Just a Stupid Filler Chapter

**Ok so this is really stupid... I can't write this... I have an dea for the next chapter but this is really short and gay. ugh. I'm to angry for the disclaimer. SOMEBODY DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Leaf: I feel I'm not in this enough so SappirePrincess doesn't own Pokemon or anything else that you know she dosen't own. Use common sense!**

* * *

** DREW'S P.O.V**

Well, today was going to be an awkward day.

Gary and I stood outside May's room.

"Just do it" Gary whispered.

"No" I hissed

"Fine" he hissed back. He shoved me into May's room. Unfortunately, her bed was directly across from her door, and I landed on top of her and I earned a blush and a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-face.

"Uh, hi May…" I said awkwardly.

"Uh, hi Drew, uh could you please get off me?" She asked, not moving.

"Why? Don't you like this?" I said smirking.

She blushed. "Uh…"

**MAY'S P.O.V**

"Why? Don't you like this?" Drew had asked.

I blushed. "Uh… um" It's not that I didn't like it, it's just that Drew is… Drew.

"At a loss for words, huh? I get it. I'm irresistible."

That's when I blew it. "DREW! FIRST GET THE HECK OFF ME!" I pushed him to the floor. "SECOND! YOU AREN'T AS 'GOOD LOOKING' AS YOU CLAIM TO BE! YOU EGOISTIC MANIAC!"

By the time I was done, Drew looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, Drew, I'm so sorry. It's just that… I, uh…." I said.

"It's fine. It's fine…" He said, getting up off my floor.

"No Drew, I'm really sorry. It's just that things were awkward and I'm tiered and you're here…" I trailed off.

"Oh… well it's all Gary's fault! He pushed me in because I have to tell you that I love you and I was scared so he shoved me and I landed on you." He said quickly.

"What?!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked

"What?" I yelled again.

He smirked. "What?"

"Drew, don't even start that with me. What did you say?"

"Ok I said that Gary pushed me into you because I was scared to tell you that I still love you." He said shakily.

I blushed. "I, I don't know what to say…"

"Please say you love me back…."

GARY'S P.O.V

'I wonder what's going on in there.' I thought. I had a huge grin plastered on my face.

'Ugh, not now Gary! No I need to see what's going on in there.'

I slammed the door open and gasped at what I saw. May was crying and Drew was down on one knee.

"Drew! You didn't" I yelled.

"What?" He yelled.

"Gary! What are you doing here?" May asked in shock.

"Uh, nothing." I said.

"Gary, let's go. It's obvious that May doesn't want us here." Drew said dragging me out of the room.

"WAIT! Uh, Drew? Will you please stay? Gary, I think you should wait downstairs." May said hesitantly.

"OK. Gary, go downstairs. Caroline and Max probably want company." Drew said.

"Ok. Bye May." I said, leaving.

'Good. Operation alone-in-a-room worked.' I thought.

**DREW'S P.O.V**

"Drew, we really need to talk." May said. I didn't reply, just stared at her lips. Oh how bad I wanted to kiss her right now.

"Drew?" She interrupted my thoughts.

"May look, if you don't want to be together, that's fine." I said.

"No Drew it's just that, I… oh maybe that is it." She mumbled that last part.

"See? I'm not mad. But can I leave you with this?" I asked, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

She blushed.

"Now I got to go. Bye May." I said leaving.

* * *

**Ok this chapter is so stupid. I hate it in all ways. My apologies. Can I still get reviews? Please? Just one please!**


	11. A Saturday spent with Soledad

**Ok so here is the next chapter in One Last Kiss! Um, sorry about the last chapter... I needed it for this chapter.**

**Oh yeah- I don't own Pokemon or the song I used. that's Kelly Clarkson's.**

* * *

_**(Normal POV; May's)**_

***RING RING; RING RING***

Ugh, make it stop! I reluctantly picked up my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"May? Did you just wake up?" Asked the feminine voice on the other line.

"Soledad?"

"The one and only." She said.

"Yeah, I just got up. I had a bad day yesterday." I said sighing.

"What happened? Is it Drew?" She asked sympathetically.

"You always know what's wrong."

"Mother's instinct, I guess."

"Soledad, you're only about a year older than me."

She laughed. "I know, I know. So want to meet up sometime today and talk about it? Remember last week you said we could hang out. It's Saturday, and I don't have work. Want to?" She asked.

"Yeah. How about the park in an hour?"

"Sure! See you there."

"See you later, Soledad." I said and hung up.

I slowly got up and showered. Most of the time I let the warm water roll down my small figure. I kept thinking of yesterday and my encounter with Drew. The hurt look in his eyes when I yelled at him. When he said he still loved me…. The kiss. It all happened so fast.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"May! Don't use all the hot water!" Max's obnoxious voice yelled through the door.

"I'm almost done! Hold on!" I yelled. I turned the water off and securely wrapped a towel around my body.

"It's all yours buddy." I said retreating to my room.

I got dressed in athletic shorts and a tee-shirt. I threw on my sneakers and grabbed a muffin on my way out.

"MOM! I'M HEADING OUT WITH FRIENDS!" I yelled.

"OK BYE SWEETIE!" She yelled back.

I ran to the park just down the road from my house and looked for the familiar pink hair.

I finally caught a glimpse of her and ran to her. I threw my arms round her in a bear hug.

"Wow Hun, you're acting like you haven't seen me in ages!" Soledad exclaimed, but she returned my hug.

"I know, I just couldn't wait to see you. I need to talk to someone about yesterday." I said.

"Ok have a seat." she said, gesturing for me to sit next to her.

When I sat down, I didn't waste any time getting to the story. I told her everything, not leaving out a single detail. When I finished, I saw the sympathy in her eyes.

"Sweetie, are you sure that's what happened?" She asked

"Yeah I'm sure. Why?"

"Because he came to the restaurant yesterday on a date with a girl named... oh what was it… Oh yeah her name was Julia!" She exclaimed.

'Julia… I swear to God I'm going to _kill_ her!' I thought.

"Oh…" I said, trying my best not to look jealous.

"Yeah. I'm sorry sweetheart…"

"It's ok. Why would I care?" I asked.

'Why do I care? It's not like I like him or anything…'

"Well you looked sad. Who is she anyways?" Soledad asked.

"This mean girl who is trying to make my life hell." I said bluntly.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."  
"So now what? I don't know what to do anymore…" I said.

"Aw sweetie, don't let it get to you!

"Why would I? It doesn't bother me." I lied again.

"Hun, I know it bothers you."

"Ok maybe it does… What do I do?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, don't show any signs of weakness. And don't fight back. It will only make her angrier." She said.

"Ok. I won't. Thanks."

"Now, I have to go, but just remember what I said. OK?" She asked getting up.

"Yep. Bye Soledad. Oh and thanks. For everything." I said.

She giggled. "You're welcome."

I got up and started walking home. I had a really good idea.

I picked up the pace a little more every second. I couldn't wait to get home and start!

I finally got home and didn't bother to talk to anyone. I just rushed up stairs.

I grabbed my song book and opened it up to my favorite one.

I took a breath and started singing.

_"Here's the thing we started out friends_  
_It was cool but it was all pretend_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_You dedicated you took the time_  
_Wasn't long till I called you mine_  
_Yeah Yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_  
_Is how I pictured me with you_  
_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you_  
_Now I get_  
_What I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on_  
_I even fell for that stupid love song_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_  
_I just wanna be with you_  
_I guess you never felt that way_

_But Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you_  
_Now I get (I get) what I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_You had your chance you blew it_  
_Out of sight, out of mind_  
_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_  
_Again and again and again and again_

_Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get, I get what I want_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get (I get)_  
_You should know (you should know)_  
_That I get, I get what I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_  
_Since U Been Gone_  
_Since U Been Gone"_

I barely had time to finish before I was applauded.

"Wow May! That was awesome! Who wrote it?" Gary asked from the doorway.

"Um… I did." I said quietly.

"Nuh-uh!" Ash said.

"Yeah I did!" I argued.

"Ok, ok. Guys stop. If she says she wrote it, she wrote it. All that matters is that it's good." Paul said from the back.

"Thanks." I said.

"So… what now?" Misty asked.

"Well, I don't know why you're here, but I'm tiered. Good night." I said, getting under the covers.

"Ok I guess we'll leave." Gary said.

"Bye!" Everyone said. I fell asleep as soon as they left. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

**Well, there it is! Hope y'all liked it! It was a lot better than the last one, wasn't it? Tell me in a review! Thanks! By the way, my annoying brother wanted me to tell you that JuliaxDrew is called Sauerkrautshipping. Because i'm apparently sour and Drew has green hair. (He's so weird) **


	12. The talent show

Hey guys! This is the LONGEST chapter yet! 2,402 words not including the A/n's. This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewer and friend ContestshippingRose.

_**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN POKEMON AND NEVER**** WILL! I wish I did.**_

* * *

The girls and I were putting our books in our lockers to go home right before someone walked up to us.

"Hey May." Julia said with a snotty tone in her voice.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked cockily.

"Oh nothing… Just wanted to know what you were doing for the talent show on Friday." She said twisting a strand of dirty blond hair around her finger.

Oh shit! I forgot all about the talent show!

"A song." I squeaked.

"Ok. Good luck!" She giggled evilly.

"Thanks… I guess." I mumbled.

"What a whack job." Misty said.

"What am I going to do?" I cried.

"Switch her conditioner with hair dye." Dawn suggested.

"What?" Leaf and Misty asked.

"Never mind…"

"I meant about the talent show! I forgot it was in two days!"

"Well, you wrote some pretty awesome songs." Leaf said.

'Oh yeah I do have some ideas in my songbook.' I thought.

"Ok. Meet me at my house in an hour." I said slamming my locker shut and stormed out.

_**(30 minutes later)**_

"MOM I'M HOME!" I yelled.

"Jeeze, what took you so long?" She asked setting down a batch of cookies.

"I had to run to the store real quick."

"Ok. What'd you get?" She asked.

I pulled out the first of three dresses I bought.

The first one was a hot pink dress that fell to my knees. It criss-crossed in the back and had a black belt around my waist.

"Ooh that's pretty." my mom commented.

I laid it down on the sofa and pulled out another one.

This one was plain white at the top, then a black silk belt, and then it was white with black stripes. It was strapless.

"I like that one." She said brushing her fingers through her hair.

This last one is my favorite. I pulled it out. It was a strapless red dress that flows at mid thigh. There was some beading on the bust.

"Oh May… It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed.

*DING DONG*

"Ooh I think the girls are here! Mom can the girls come over?" I asked.

"Ok. Tell them I have cookies in the kitchen." She said.

"Ok love you mom!" I said.

"Love you too." She said walking up to her room.

I opened the door and expected to see the girls, but instead I sad Drew.

"Hey May. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure…" I said.

"So… are you joining the talent show?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled. I honestly didn't feel like talking to him right now. I've been ignoring him ever since Soledad told me about him and Julia.

"Cool. Me too."

I nodded my head.

"Well, I best be going. Night, Maple."

"Night Drew."

As soon as he left, the girls barged in.

"Oh my God! We just saw Drew leave. What happened?" Dawn asked franticly.

"Nothing. He asked about the talent show."

"Oh." She was probably disappointed in my lack of details.

"Ok so you guys need to see these dresses I bought." I showed them my three dresses. They all liked the last one.

"So what are the other ones for?" Dawn asked.

"You guys! Dawn, I know one for you to wear, but these are for those two! You guys are going to help me in the talent show." I yelled throwing the two dresses at Leaf and Misty.

"Like backup?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah. Or in the band. Mist, you play drums, right? And Leaf- you play bass like nobody I've ever met. And Dawn, you've been playing piano since you were five." I stated.

"Yeah guys, she's right." Misty said

"So what? We're like a band now?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah like what are you saying?" Leaf asked.

"You'll see. Let's go practice!" I yelled.

**(*TIME SKIP~THE TALENT SHOW~*)**

"Ok guys. We go right after Drew. We play last. That good though." I said. We were backstage talking about the performance. Leaf had on the pink dress with matching pink pumps and jewelry. Misty had on the black and white dress and black mules and diamond jewelry. I had on my dress, red pumps and the rose necklace Drew gave me for my anniversary. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to wear it. It just sat in my nightstand drawer. I turned my attention to the stage.

Right now, Julia was about to go on stage. I wonder what she was doing.

"Ok up next is… Julia Taylor! She will be singing a song she wrote called... You da one." Professor Juniper announced. Julia walked on stage wearing the same dress I had on, just it was yellow. My least favorite color.

She cleared her throat while the intro started.

_**(You da one by rhianna)**_

"_You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is my love_

Baby, I love you, I need you here  
With me all the time  
Baby we meant to be  
You got me, smiling all the time

Cause you know how to give me that  
You know how to pull me back  
When I go runnin, runnin  
Tryin' to get away from loving ya  
You know how to love me hard  
I won't lie, I'm falling hard  
Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that

You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is my love

You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is mine

Baby come, take me now, hold me now  
Make me come alive  
You got the sweetest touch  
I'm so happy, you came in my life

Cause you know how to give me that  
You know how to pull me back  
When I go runnin, runnin  
Tryin' to get away from loving ya  
You know how to love me hard  
I won't lie, I'm falling hard  
Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that

You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is my love

You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is mine

And Yes I'm kinda crazy,  
That's what happens baby,  
When you put it down  
You shouldn't give it to me  
Good like that,  
Shouldn't hit it like that,  
Had me yellin' like that  
Didn't know you would've had me coming back

You the one that I'm feeling  
You the one that I'm loving  
Ain't no other boys like you  
No there's just one, one, one  
One, one, one  
No baby just one, one, one  
I bet you wanna know

_You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is my love_

You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is mine"

She finished with a huge grin on her face. I hate to admit it, but she's good.

"Ok that was Julia everybody!" Juniper said followed by a round of applause.

"Up next is Drew Hayden with another original song."

He strolled onto the stage with acoustic guitar in hand. He stated to strum then eventually started to sing.

_**(She will be loved by Maroon 5)**_

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye"

He looked me in the eye and flashed a grin. (Yes, you can picture all the fan-girl screams me being one of them. You to ContestshippingRose)

I smiled back. I guess Drew wasn't _that_ bad.

"Aw guys, now I feel bad about my song."I said.

"What? Why?" Ugh, they obviously didn't see the grin.

"Ok last but not least, we have the band Everyday Stress. They will be singing Complicated." She walked off stage and we walked on.

We all started to play, then I started to sing.

**(Complicated by Avril Lavinge)**  
_Chill out , what you yellin' for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be, you will see_  
_I like you the way you are_  
_When we're drivin' in your car_  
_and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back like you can't relax_  
_You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_And you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_no, no, no_

_You come over unannounced_  
_dressed up like you're somethin' else_  
_where you are ain't where it's at you see_  
_you're making me_  
_laugh out when you strike your pose_  
_take off all your preppy clothes_  
_you know you're not fooling anyone_  
_when you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_  
_Watching your back, like you can't relax_  
_Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_and You fall and you crawl and you break_  
_and you take what you get and you turn it into_  
_honesty_  
_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_no no no_

_Chill out , what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see_

_Somebody else round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back, like you can't relax_  
_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_and you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_and you take what you get and you turn it into_  
_honesty_  
_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_no no no_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_You fall and you crawl and you break_  
_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_no no no_

I finished and was surprised by a standing ovation.

"Wow ladies that was amazing!" Professor Juniper exclaimed.

"Thanks!" We all said.

We walked off stage to were all the participants were to go while they judged.

"So what'd you think of my song?" Julia asked Drew, seductively placing a hand on this arm, knowing that I was watching.

"Good." He said, not bothering to remove her hand.

"Good. It was for you." She whispered then kissed him slowly.

I ran away from there as fast as I could with my friends following me.

I eventually fell, damn you high heels, and they stopped me before I could dart again.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked

"You guys didn't see what happened?" I asked.

"No." They all replied.

I explained what happened and Misty stomped away without saying a word.

"Guys? Do you think she's going to hurt Julia?" I asked.

"No shit dick tracey." Leaf said sarcastically.

"Leaf that was mean!" Dawn said.

"Sorry... I'm just mad at that skanky son of a bitch. She knows you love him."

"I know…"

"Let's go get Mist and go home. We can deal with _her _tomorrow." Dawn said.

"Thanks"

* * *

Ok ok screwy ending. Oh yeah, sorry for all the mean references and Sourkrauteshipping moments. (made up shipping) I'm so mad for an unknown reason. Maybe reviews will help?! Thank you! Internet hugs for all of you!


	13. Sweet 16 and sweet endings

Well, this was hard to write. But the links to the girls dresses (minus Leaf- I lost her's) are on my profile! Here y'all go!

* * *

Today I woke up happy as a duck. Today is my sweet sixteen! I got up and picked out the perfect outfit. It consisted of a red shoulder strap dress that ended in ruffles. It had eight rows of sequins around my waist.

I matched it with the same shoes and jewelry I wore to the talent show.

I curled my hair and ran downstairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY!" yelled the crowd in the living room.

"Oh guys! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. I said my hellos and went to find my friends. I immediately found Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, sparkles much?" I asked. Her dress was pink, strapless, and was frilly at the bottom. The entire top half was all sparkles. She paired it with her pink pumps, diamond jewelry, and a pink satin belt.

"It's not that many sparkles!" She whined.

"Yeah, but it's better than mine. Mine is so plain." Leaf complained. She smoothed out her simple lime green dress. It was one strap like mine, but hers was longer and flowed out at the end, sort of like Dawn's.

"Well at least all of you had your own. This is Daisy's- or wait, is it Violet's?" She thought out loud. Misty's was a simple blue strapless dress that had a diamond encrusted strap around the waist. She had on pumps like Dawn's, just they were blue.

"Well, I love them all. And thanks for coming."I said.

"Welcome!" They all said.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I said.

"Okie Dokie!" Dawn said.

I left and found exactly who I was looking for.

I walked up to the brunette. "Hey Gary? Is Drew here?" I asked.

"Uh yeah… I saw him just a second ago… I don't know where he went now…" And he went back to his conversation with Paul and Ash.

I wondered around for awhile longer until I found Drew leaning in the doorway.

"Hey." He said.

**DREW'S P.O.V**

"Hey" I said.

"Hi!" She replied.

"What's up?" I asked. I was at a loss for words. She looked beautiful. 'The way her hair falls so perfectly; the way her eyes light up when she smiles; the way her dress shows her curves off perfectly… Okay Drew let's keep our thought rated T.' I told myself mentally.

"Oh nothing… Just walking around; trying to spot all my friends."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" We just sat in awkward silence until I finally hat the gut to tell her.

"So May, we've been hanging out for awhile, and I've started to kind of have a crush on you…" I said awkwardly.

**NORMAL P.O.V (MAY'S)**

"So May, we've been hanging out for awhile, and I've started to kind of have a crush on you… Again…" He said awkwardly.

What? So over the course of this month, he said he loved me, then he went on a date with the girl I don't like, then he and Julia _kissed_, now he's says he has a crush on me?

"W-what?" I stuttered. I felt the heat rise to my face.

"Yeah." He eyed my necklace and smirked.

"Um…" I felt my blush get deeper.

"Well, I got to go. Bye May." May. He called me May. You can tell he's not thinking correctly. I watched him walk down the road to his house.

I decided not to tell the girls just yet.

After my party was over, Mom okayed the girls for a sleep over.

"So… Did you like your party?" Dawn asked.

"Mmmhmm" I answered.

"Who else was there other than us?" Misty asked.

"Gary, Paul, Ash, Drew, Aunt Debby, Uncle Bruno"

"Wait wait wait- Drew? I thought you were mad at him" Leaf stated.

I sighed. "I am. Even more after what he said today."

"Really? What's he say?" Dawn asked, kicking her heels off.

"He said that he has a crush on me." I said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Um…" They all looked around the room awkwardly.

I scratched the back of my head. "Awkward right?"

"Yeah…"

"Mhhmm"

"Totally."

"At least Julia wasn't there." I said.

"May? Why do you hate her?" Misty asked.

I stopped. Why _do _I hate her? Let me think.

Flashback

[_"Well well well, look who it is! May Maple! With Drew!" Julia said walking up to us. Drew and I were sitting at a restaurant talking. _

"_Hey Julia." I said. _

_She ignored me and started to talk to Drew. _

"_Drew! Remember me? Julia Taylor?" She asked completely ignoring me. _

"_Uh…" He looked at me for help._

"_We went to summer camp together, remember?"_

"_Oh yeah, weren't you the girl who fell in the fountain?" _

_She laughed. "Yeah… So are you busy?" she asked._

"_Um…" He looked at her, then at me._

"_Oh, May. Hi." She said in a bored tone._

"_Yeah. May? Can Jules sit?" He asked._

_I sighed. Why not? She was nice enough to help me. "Sure. Why not?"_

_Instead of pulling over a chair, she knocked me out of mine and sat down._

"_Ouch, I have nerves you know." I said._

"_So do I, and you're on them." She whispered to me harshly. _

"_Um, I be right back."]_

I was tearing up at the thought of that day. Drew _neglected _me. On our day to hang out.

"Ouch May… I'm sorry…" Misty said. Just then I realized I was saying this out loud.

"Yeah…" Leaf said.

Dawn was in complete tears.

"Well, I might as well continue." I said.

[_I ran to the bathroom and started crying. I would never admit it, but I thought of that as a date. I really liked Drew. I thought he liked me to, but I was wrong. She had to come and ruin everything! I slid into a corner and cried even harder. I didn't care that I ruined my only white dress with mascara and lip gloss. I just wanted her out. Then I realized something. The restaurant we went to was doing karaoke! I would sing one of my songs. I ran out and talked to the DJ. He gave me a guitar and told me I was next._

_(A perfectly good heart by Taylor Swift)_

_"Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall._  
_And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall._  
_No matter what you say, I still can't believe_  
_that you would walk away._  
_It don't make sense to me, but:_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?_  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_  
_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_It's not unbroken anymore._  
_How do I get it back the way it was before?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?_  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_  
_Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a:_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?_  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_  
_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?"_ I finished strong. I stood up and lest the restaurant. I wouldn't get out of bed for the whole weekend. I was too sad.]

"That's the real reason I didn't get to study for mid-terms." I said.

"Well, I didn't know you felt that way." Drew said from the doorway.

"Huh? Oh hi…" I blushed. He walked up and brushed the tears from my eyes.

"Don't cry. I'm here." He said hugging me.

I grabbed the front of his shirt in my hands and continued to cry as he stroked my hair.

"Calm down… It's ok that you felt like that."

"No Drew! It's not! You weren't supposed to know that!" I cried.

Instead of a response, I got a song.

(Yours to hold by Skillet.)

_"I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much_  
_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_  
_I find it hard to say_  
_I could be yours alone_  
_You will see someday_  
_That all along the way_  
_I was yours to hold_  
_I was yours to hold_

_I see you walking by_  
_Your hair always hiding your face_  
_I wonder why you've been hurting_  
_I wish I had some way to say_

_You're going through so much_  
_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_  
_I find it hard to say_  
_I could be yours alone_  
_You will see someday_  
_That all along the way_  
_I was yours to hold_  
_I was yours to hold_  
_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_  
_You should know_  
_I'm ready when you're ready for me_  
_And I'm waiting for the right time_  
_For the day I catch your eye_  
_To let you know_  
_That I'm yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_  
_I'm ready when you're ready for me" _He sung quietly.

Dawn, who is already bawling, cried harder.

"Dawn? Do you mind?" I asked, still crying.

"We got it." Leaf said. She and Misty pulled her out of the room.

"It was beautiful." I said.

"And so are you." He said and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

* * *

OMFG THAT WAS SO ADORABLE! (Except the sourkrauteshipping moments((fake shipping)) goddamn sourkrauteshipping) Listen to the songs while you read. It makes it all the more better. Now listen- I hope you like this because it took me like four days to write. I hate writers block and I am an EPIC procrastinator. Just saying. Well, byezz for now! Ciao! Audios! R&R!


	14. AUTHORS NOTE TO ALL READERS!

OK LISTEN UP! This is just an author's note. It will be a while until I update. I have epic writers block. For those whop see this, I hate to sound desperate, but I need help! I know, 'But SappirePrincess? Why are you asking your readers for help?' Well fake voice, I need help. I'm stuck. I can't think of anything at all. :p Thanks for your time

3 SappirePrincess 3


	15. The fireworks at the fair

HAHA SUCKERS! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! They might be slow and long, but hey, i'ma busy girl! ANYwho... here is the story! I DONT OWN POKEMON OR OTHER PEOPLE FROM AA DIFFERENT SHOW I BORROWED.

* * *

Summer, beautiful, peaceful time. Unless you're my family.

"MAY HURRY UP!" Max yelled through the bathroom door.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES!" I yelled back.

"What horses?" He asked.

"Oh my God… Never mind. I'm done." I said, walking out of the bathroom hugging my robe to my body.

"Finally!" He ran into the bathroom.

I dressed in a casual red and white striped sun dress and sandals. I heard the door ring and it being opened.

"May! You have a visitor!" Mom yelled.

I ran down stairs to be greeted by Drew.

"Hi Drew!" I kissed him.

"Hey." He snaked his arm around my waist.

"Oh my... I just can't get over how cute you guys are together! But Drew, if you _EVER_ and I mean_ ever_ hurt my baby girl again, I will kick your butt. Got it?" Mom asked.

"MOM!" I blushed.

"No no it's okay. I totally understand Mrs. Maple." He was so smooth around adults.

"Okay! Well Drew, while you're here, would you like to join us at the county fair? It will be really fun!" I asked.

"Of course Mrs. Maple!"

"Oh please, call me Caroline"

"Okay!" I interrupted, not wanting to finish the conversation "See you at five."

"See you. Bye Caroline." Drew said.

"Good bye Drew! Oh May, if I was younger, I'd date Drew…" Mom said.

"Hey who would you date? I didn't hear _my _name." Dad said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh no one Norman…" Mom said, than winked at me.

"Gross! Old people love!" I yelled than left the room.

I ran upstairs and texted Drew.

**To-Drew**

**From-May**

**Hey Drew! Whats up?**

I quickly got a response.

**To May**

**From Drew**

**Oh nothing… I cant wait to see u and ur family **

Yeah, okay…

**To Drew**

**From May**

**Yknow mom doesnt read my txts… u don't have to act like that when ur not around her.**

Damn, this guy texts fast…

**To May**

**From Drew**

**Well I like ur mom. Shes nice :)**

Oh my God, he did not just say that.

**To Drew **

**From May**

**Omg u did not just say that.**

Replied in seconds.

**To May **

**From Drew**

**Yep :P well I gtg c ya at 5 Love you**

**To Drew **

**From May**

**C ya love ya too**

I was just walking down the path when some man who looked vaguely familiar yelled to me. Like from a TV show…

"Yo girl! Come here!"

"Um, do I know you?" I asked.

"Never mind that. This guy" he gestured to a man next to him "promised to pay me back today. But now he's saying' that he doesn't have my money! Do I have I right to yell? 'cuz he's telling' me that I'm overreacting!"

"Well, I think that he should have been responsible and paid you the money."

"Ha!" The man laughed.

"But, You shouldn't have yelled." I said.

"Oh."

"well, thanks for helping us." The other man said. This is the first time I took notice of this guy. He had a cap pulled down over his face, but I saw a few hairs peak out from underneath the cap.

"Drew?"

"Huh?" He turned around.

"Andrew Hayden! What in Mew's name are you doing here? Let alone borrowing money from- I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." I said turning to the other man. He had a reddish-brown hair and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He looks a lot older than us. Like thirty or something.

"The names Akio. But You know this guy?" said man asked.

"Yeah… he's my boyfriend..." I told Akio.

"Oh."

Just then I heard a woman's voice.

"Oh Akio there you are! He wasn't bothering you, was he?" This lady asked.

"No Sanae, I wasn't bothering them." Akio said in a bored tone.

"Ok, just be careful." She said.

"Hey Old man? You ever coming back?" asked a boy off to the side of the path, standing next to a girl who looked like the woman we know as Sanae.

"Hold on kid! Geeze…" Akio muttered the last part underneath his breath.

"well, It was nice meeting you guys. But we got to go." I said.

"Okay good bye!" Sanae called behind us.

I also heard the boy and girl call bye to us.

"Geeze, weird people around here…" Drew said.

"what were you doing borrowing money from strangers?" I scolded.

"He's one of my dad's friends May. Chill." He said not making eye contact.

"why were you borrowing money in the first place?" I asked.

"for these. Happy Saturday!" He pulled out a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh my gosh they're so pretty!" I exclaimed. "Thank you Drew."

I pulled him down for a kiss. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I granted him entrance.

We made out for a while then we pulled apart when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out from my pocket to see who was calling.

"Hiya mom!" I said.

"don't hiya me! Where are you? Your late!"

What? It was only four when I left…

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's 5:23 May. Were at the fair." She stated.

Shit! I forgot!

"Um, be there soon love you bye." I hung up.

"Drew! We got to get to the fair! It started almost a half hour ago!" I yelled.

"Well, it's not too far away… Let's run." He said.

"Drew! I can't run. Not in this outfit." I gestured to my dress.

"Get on." He squatted down.

"Okie Dokie!" I climbed on and giggled as people stared at a brunette getting a piggy-back ride from a boy with green hair flying in his face as he ran down the street.

By the time we got there, Drew was winded.

"were….. there….. need….. water…" he gasped.

I bought him a drink from the nearest stand and watch him chug it down.

"Thanks." He said with a crooked grin/smirk.

We walked around and shopped a bit the fair. Drew bought me everything I wanted and more. It was about 9:00 when they announced fireworks. Drew and I walked to the designated area and got good seats. The fireworks started about 15 minutes later. They were so beautiful! Shades of red, purple, green, white, and much more. They played a song throughout them.

_"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards,_

_One blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon."_

At the finale, I looked over and aw a blonde boy lean in to kiss a girl with long, purple hair, and in return, she whacked him with a dictionary.

"See the crazy people we end up meeting?" I asked, nose to nose with Drew.

"Oh yeah, but you are by far the craziest, sexiest girl I've ever met." And he leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

TOTALLY ADORABLE! I AM ADORABLE! Review? Please? FOR MY BIRTHDAY which is on Saturday, September 8th. and lots of reviews will make me happy! Oh yeah- hugs to those who can guess what show the family of Akio, Sanae, the boy and girl, and the blondie and the purple haired girl are from. Thanks :)


	16. The End?

**Okay well this was going to be the end, but I changed my mind. I don't wanna end it! But anywho, I estimate about three or four chapters left counting the epilouge. well, here you go. A very long chapter to make up for the past sukkie chapters.**

* * *

I thought today was going to be an average day… Boy was I wrong. Everything was bad from the start.

"MOM!" I screamed.

"What is it May?" She sighed from my doorway.

"What is this?" I turned to show her the rip down the back of my favorite blouse.

"I don't know. I don't wear your clothes. Maybe I can fix it. Let me see it and I'll try to sew it."

I took off the shirt and handed it to her. She threw it in the clothes basket she was holding and walked away from my room. I pulled the door shut and grabbed a random tee shirt from my drawer, finished getting dressed and ran downstairs.

I grabbed a spoon and a bowl and set them on the table. I then grabbed the milk and set in next to my bowl. I went to go get the Krave but then found we were out.

"MAX! DID YOU EAT THE REST OF THE KRAVE?!" I yelled.

"NO MAY! YOU DID YESTERDAY, REMEMBER?" He called back. Just then do I remember that I did, in fact, finish the box of Krave the day before.

"WHATEVER!" I grabbed Cookie Crisp instead and hummed as I poured my cereal. I slowly ate it as I thought about what the _hell_ I was going to do that day. I finished my cereal and decided to visit Drew. I grabbed my jacket (not sure why; it is July.) and was almost out the door until I was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked my dad.

"Out to see Drew. You said that you liked him." I answered.

"Wearing that? I don't think so."

"What's wrong with my-" That was the first time that I actually looked at my shirt. It was plain black except the big red words WHAT THE HELL. I had gotten it from an Avril Lavinge concert last month.

"Yeah. Go change." He said when he saw my facial expression.

"Whatever." I ran upstairs and changed my shirt for the _third_ time today. This time, I looked at the shirt I put on. Just a plain red tee shirt so he had nothing to yell about.

"Here how's this?" I asked cockily. I usually hate to be ruse to my parents, but my day is going horrible so far.

"Fine. But don't use that tone of voice with me young lady."

"Okay. Good bye." and I left. I walked down the driveway and decided not to take my car. Walking is better for the heart. I started off towards the Hayden household. He didn't live to far from my house. All I had to do was cross a simple intersection. I walked up to the sidewalk and looked for cars. It was early so not too many cars are here. As I saw no cars, I proceeded to cross the street. As I was walking I heard the screech of car wheels turning and the next thing I knew, I was being pushed off the road. I'm not sure what happened next, for I was unconscious. When I woke up, I was in the hospital.

"Um, excuse me, but could you please tell me what happened and why I'm in the hospital?" I asked a passing nurse.

"Um sure sweetheart. What's your name?"

"May Maple"

"May Maple…" She looked at her clipboard "Oh you were just about hit by a drunken driver, but some young man jumped in front of the car and pushed you away."

"Okay thank you." She walked away. "Wait!" I called.

"Hm?" She turned around.

"Um, do you know who pushed me, y'know, away from the car?" I asked.

"Not really… All I know is he had green hair and matching green eyes." And she was off again.

Green hair and green eyes….. Drew! Oh my Arceus…Drew is probably dead because of me. I pulled the IV out of my arm and ran to the front desk.

"Um excuse me, but what room is Drew Hayden in?" I asked franticly.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Hayden isn't up for visitors right now." Said the receptionist.

"No no no no no no no no and no. I _have_ to see him. He's not only my boyfriend, but my lifesaver. My hero." I said, tears in my eyes.

"Oh well in that case, you still can't see him. Visiting hours are from noon to three." She turned back to her computer.

"Well what time is it now?" I asked.

"Eleven fifty one. Nine more minutes. Please take a seat in the waiting room."

I walked over to the waiting room and sat in a corner. I tried not to cry, but when I heard the song playing, it sent me over the edge.

_I still remember the look on your face_  
_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_  
_the words that you whispered_  
_for just us to know_  
_you told me you loved me_  
_so why did you go away?_  
_Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_  
_Fresh on the pavement_  
_I ran off the plane_  
_That July 9th_  
_The beat of your heart_  
_It jumps through your shirt_  
_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step_  
_The life of the party, you're showing off again_  
_And I roll my eyes and then_  
_You pull me in_  
_I'm not much for dancing_  
_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_  
_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_  
_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_  
_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_  
_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_  
_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_  
_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_  
_And it's a beautiful day_  
_And something reminds you_  
_You wish you had stayed_  
_You can plan for a change in weather and time_  
_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_  
_Forever the name on my lips_  
_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last..._

I blurrily saw people staring at me as I cried in the corner. It was my fault I'm here. Because of my stupidity, Drew might not live to see the light of tomorrow. I cried until I heard the mean secretary over the PA system.

"It is now visiting hours. Thank you."

I ran over to her desk and impatiently asked for Drew's room number. She gave it to me and I ran towards the elevator. I got in and pushed the button to go to ICU. I impatiently tapped my foot as the elevator went up and stopped at every floor. When I finally got to ICU, I looked around until I found the familiar green hair I've become so fond of over the years.

"Drew….." I whispered. I slowly walked over to his bed and just looked at his face. We had so many good times…

[_Flashback!_

"_Hey Drew! Over here!" I called. I waved franticly to Drew._

"_Yo June, chill. Japan doesn't need to know my name." he smirked._

"_Shut up! I hope we get good seats. I'm starved." I said. We were at some karaoke restaurant. _

"_Drew! Hey I didn't think I'd see you here." Ugh, the voice of evil._

"_Hi Julia…" He said. _

"_What? Aren't you excited to see me?" She asked accusingly._

"_Not really…" I heard him mutter under his breath. She slipped her arm in his. He shook it out and looked at me. _

"_Hey May! Our table is ready!" He said. Then he added sarcastically "Well, it was nice_ _seeing you, but we have to go." _

"_Um okay? Awkward seeing that she-witch here." I giggled._

"_Yeah. So shall we order?" he asked._

"_Uh, yeah." We ordered and talked while we waited._

"_So, are you going to sing?" He had asked._

"_What? Um I don't know… do you want me to?" I blushed._

_Then he mumbled something I couldn't quite understand. Just then Julia walked up to our table. _

"_Hey Drew!" She said ignoring me._

"_Hi…" He said in a bored tone._

_Then while they started talking, I snuck off to the side and asked the DJ if I could sing. He gave me a mike and told me to pick a song. I picked the song and walked on to the stage._

"_And here is May Maple singing Better Than Revenge!" Said the DJ._

_"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...__  
__I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him__  
__She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause__  
__She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"__I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it__  
__I underestimated just who I was dealing with__  
__She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum__  
__She underestimated just who she was stealing from__She's not a saint__  
__And she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__She's better known__  
__For the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground won't__  
__Make you many friends__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge__She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list__  
__She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it__  
__I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling__  
__And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things__But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know__  
__Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go__  
__They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me__  
__But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity__She's not a saint__  
__And she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__She's better known__  
__For the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground won't__  
__Make you many friends__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge__I'm just another thing for you__  
__To roll your eyes at, honey__  
__You might have him but haven't you heard__  
__I'm just another thing for you__  
__To roll your eyes at, honey__  
__You might have him but I always get the last word__  
__Whoa__She's not a saint__  
__And she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__She's better known__  
__For the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground won't__  
__Make you many friends__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge__Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?__  
__'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.__  
__Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?__  
__I don't think you do__  
__I don't think you do__  
__Let's hear the applause__  
__Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)__  
__So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better__  
__She took him faster than you could say sabotage"_

_And I handed the mike back to the DJ and walked off stage. I grabbed Drew's wrist and dragged him from the restaurant.]_

I smiled at the memory. Julia's face was priceless! Her mouth was wide open, blue eyes filled with confusion.

"Hey, see something you like?" I hear a voice as frail as a spider web, yet as beautiful as a crystal say.

"Yes. I do. Oh Drew thank you so much! If you weren't there, I would have died. You're my hero….." I said.

"Hey, I was just paying you back."

"For what? All the mean things I did and said to you?" I asked, tears brimming my eyes again.

"No. For giving me a second chance. May, when you said you didn't want to be a part of me, I almost lost my will to live. None of my friends would talk to me. I had nothing. I tried to bury myself in schoolwork, but it didn't help. I did write a couple songs though. Would you like to hear one?" He asked.

"Yes…" I whispered.

_"I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_  
_The people we used to be..._  
_It's even harder to picture,_  
_That you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it,_  
_But is it too late to try?_  
_And in our time that you wasted_  
_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed,_  
_Still stuck in that time,_  
_When we called it love,_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_  
_'Cause you forgot yesterday._  
_I gave you my love to borrow,_  
_But you just gave it away._

_You can't expect me to be fine,_  
_I don't expect you to care_  
_I know I've said it before,_  
_But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed,_  
_Still stuck in that time,_  
_When we called it love,_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_ One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_  
_Now I'm at a payphone_

_Man, fuck that shit_  
_I'll be out spending all this money_  
_While you're sitting round wondering_  
_Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,_  
_Made it from the bottom_  
_Now when you see me I'm stunning,_  
_And all of my cars start with a push of a button_

_Telling me the chances I blew up_  
_Or whatever you call it,_  
_Switch the number to my phone_  
_So you never could call it,_  
_Don't need my name on my shirt,_  
_You can tell it I'm ballin._

_Swish, what a shame could have got picked_  
_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_  
_So you talk about who you see at the top_  
_Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for._  
_Phantom pulled up valet open doors_  
_Drew like go away, got what you was looking for_  
_Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take_  
_That little piece of shit with you._

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_ One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone..."_

"Drew…. It was beautiful…" I told him.

"So are you…" He said and he kissed me.

* * *

**Okay, I know, clechay (or however you spell it) ending, but I'm really hot and the smell of chicken soup in making me sick. Whatever. I'll attempt to get another chapter out later. My creative juices are running low. Well, I feel sick so BYE!**


	17. Epilogue

**Okay guys... This is it... the end... Oh God I'm gonna cry! Well, I would like to dedicate this to ContestshippingRose who has been with me through everything. I love you for being there for me. You'll always be my friend. I don't own anything I used in the process of writing this fic. I love all you guys!**

* * *

Twelve years from that fateful day, (Drew and I had been married for two years) and it finally happened. Drew and I were going to have a baby. It was no accident, I have been asking for three years after our marriage. I finally got him to agree! We were both scared at first, but when she was born, I couldn't of been happier. We named her Marianna Janae Hayden. se has beautiful brown hair and stunning green eyes. Two years later, Drew Marianna, and I were watching a movie and he suddenly burst out "May, I want another baby." couldn't say no. We went through the agonizing nine month process and last month, Christopher Steven Hayden came into the world. Blue eyes shining and what he had of his green hair adorable, he was obviously a miracle. Now, we have two healthy babies. Drew works five days a week and I work on weekends so someone is always home with the kids. We live in my old house, the beautiful place I grew up in. My dad passed the gym down to Max before he died of a heart attack. My mother moved with my grandma after my dad passed. And when something bad strikes, we think that it could be worse. We think of the day when we almost had our last kiss.

* * *

**Oh guys... I hate to end it. But I have another one coming! Please look for it after you do me a solid and review! I love all of you guys! 3**


End file.
